Flipped
by xxxRavenxxx
Summary: After Aftershock: Raven gets put under a spell which make her emotions fliped. BBxRae and some RobxStar
1. Double Fits

Hey! I'm xxxRavenxxx or just Raven! This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it sucks. This story takes place after **Aftershock. **

Here are my pairings…

**BBxRae**

**RobxStar**

If you don't like the pairings, the just don't read the story. If you don't like the story, in your review, could you please tell me what you don't like about it, so I can try to fix that.

One last note, "Regular type is talking" "_Italic type means thinking_" Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Oh, well.

Dedication: To my Best Friend, Sintari-Moons. Without your encouragement, I probably wouldn't have written this story in the first place. Thanks!

* * *

Raven sat quietly meditating in the darkness of her room. She couldn't stop thinking about the fight with Terra and how she had betrayed them all. Ever since then, Beat Boy had been moping around the tower.

'_It's been a month already! And what did Terra ever do that was so special!'_ Raven thought angrily as she heard a smash of glass breaking outside her room. Sighing, Raven went back to controlling her emotions.

"Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos." The empath stopped chanting as she heard a small knock on her door. "What is it?" She asked impatiently

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called, "we need your assistance with Friend Beast Boy! I believe he is, as you say, 'Fit Throwing?'"

Sighing, Raven got up and threw her hood over her face as she followed Starfire over to where the boys were. Robin was cleaning up the glass that Raven broke and Cyborg was shaking a crying Beast Boy by the shoulders, their game station lay between them, games spilled out all over the floor.

"Come on, Man! You've got to pull yourself together! It's just a game!" Beast Boy burst into tears again.

"B-b-but it w-was her FAVORITE!" he cried, causing Cyborg to shake him even more. Suddenly a glass over in the kitchen broke and Raven practicaly burst with it. She stormed over to Beast Boy and slapped him hard across the face causing him to stop crying and look up at the empathy in shock.

"All you ever think about is poor you! Do you even care about anyone else!" Raven said in a deadly voice.

"I-I care about Terra," Beast Boy said turning to face Raven with a small hint of confidence, that soon died as he took one look at Raven. Her eyes were glowing red with anger and she was engulfed in her black magic.

"TERRA!" she yelled making the Changeling flinch in fear. "TERRA, WHO BETRAYED US ALL! TERRA, WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Beast Boy looked upat Raven angrily. Ravenwatched him calmingdown slightly, feeling bad that shemade him angry at her.

"_He lookscute when he's mad,_" she thought for a moment. Then, "_Wait! Did I just think that?_"

"I-I-I have to go," she said quickly and ran off to her room.

* * *

Back in her room, Raven paced nervously up and down muttering to herself.

"I didn't mean it! I mean it was no big deal. It's not like I really feel that way……OH MY GOSH! Do I really feel that way? NO! No I don't! Ok, get a hold of yourself, Raven! Meditate! That's it! I must meditate!" Raven sat down on her bed and started chanting. As she grew deeper into a trance, Raven couldn't help but think,

"_Maybe I really do like Beast Boy?_" And no matter how hard she tried to push the thought away, it still remained.

* * *

Raven suddenly stopped yelling and rushed out of the room, a look of horror on her face.

"Dude! What is up with her?" Beast Boy asked looking confused and a little hurt.

"Friend Robin? Should I go after her and see is she is ok?" Starfire asked Robin curiously.

"No, Star. I think that Raven would rather be left alone right now. You can go check on her later." Robin replied gazing up at Starfire.

* * *

"Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath… Who's there?" Raven asked opening one eye. She felt another person's presents in her room.

"Beast Boy, if that's you I'll…" Raven paused as she noticed a dark figure standing in the corner of her room; a pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness. The intruder softly muttered an incantation that Raven couldn't make out. Raven was suddenly engulfed in a dark red magic. Her ear splitting scream filled the air.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

-Raven


	2. Truths and Confessions

Hi Everyone! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter! huggles everyone I'll try to get the story updated more often, but when school starts I'll only be able to update on weekends. Oh and **bb-and-raven-rock** – Just to let you know, I am a girl, lol. Ok, here we go…

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Teen Titans.

Dedication: To my kitty, Ali who kept me awake long enough to finish this chapter last night.

* * *

An ear splitting scream filled the air. 

"Raven!" The Teen Titans leaped to their feet as they heard Raven's scream. Beast Boy was the first on to reach Raven's Room, but hesitated as he approached the door.

"Do you really think we should go in?" He asked the other Titans, following up behind him.

"I think that if Raven was in trouble, she wouldn't mind us evading her privacy." Robin said rushing into the room. Inside, they could see Raven lying in a heap on the floor.

"Friend Raven! Is she alright? His she unharmed?"

"She seems fine, Star." Cyborg assured her checking the scan on his robotic arm. "Her systems are all functioning properly. She was just knocked out."

"Ok, everyone. It's late and we all better get some rest. Robin told them. They all nodded and after Cyborg placed Raven on her bed, they all left to go to bed. Well mostly everyone. One green titan just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

* * *

The Green Changeling sat up on the roof of Titans Tower, very confused and thinking about the day before. Had he really cried over a video game? What was up with him? And Raven! Why had she gotten so mad at him? And why did she suddenly run of like that. She'd been acting weird recently. 

"_It's like she's ...no! It's couldn't be! ...Could it?_" Beast Boy thought to himself. "_Was Raven...jealous?" _Just as Beast Boy started to ponder the thought that Raven might actually be jealous, he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing up so late, Beast Boy?"

"AAAHH!...Robin? Dude! You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," The Boy Wonder replied smirking.

"What are YOU doing up so late? Our team leader really needs his rest, you know."

"Uh, well I, um, I couldn't get to sleep because I was, uh, thinking." Now it was Beast Boy's turn to smirk.

"About Starfire?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"What about her?" asked Robin trying to look confused, but he could tell that it didn't work.

"What do you mean 'what about her'! It's so obvious that you like each other!" Beast Boy said, "I mean come on! You two were practically MADE for each other!"

"Well, I don't think she likes me……Well not in the same way at least." He added hastily seeing Beast Boy roll his eyes.

"Dude! Why don't you just go ask her? Everyone else on the team sees that you two like each other except for maybe, well you two."

"I really don't think so." Robin turned to leave. "You better get off to bed. It really is late and with all the tantrums you throw during the day, it's a surprise you're not dead asleep right now.

* * *

In a dark room, in Titans Tower, there lay a teenage alien girl, on her bed sleeping. She had reddish-brown hair and large, bright green eyes that lay closed. As she lay there asleep, a small dark purple book that she seem to had left open, lay beside her on a table. Inside, it read… 

Dear Diary,

Today was a very strange day on this Earth planet. It has been quite a long time since our friend, Terra left us in the most tragic accident, but Friend Beast Boy is still very saddened by the lost. Friend Raven has also been quite unhappy. Though I believe it is not the lost of Terra that saddens her, I am not quite sure what it is. As well as being unhappy, Friend Raven was also attacked be someone today, but we are not sure what. It is quite sad and I fear for my friend. I also fear about Friend Robin. He has been acting quite strange around me lately, like when I asked him to converse with me about the many flavors of mustard, he muttered something about the washing of clothes and ran off. I fear that he has discovered my true feelings for him. I had hoped that Friend Robin would not discover my 'more than friend' liking for him, or at least wouldn't be affected by the news. I am now very confused about my friendship with Robin and I hope he does not wish me to leave. I will try to talk to him tomorrow.

-Starfire

* * *

In her room, Raven lay asleep tossing and turning, her breathing was quite heavy. In the darkness, a faint red glow could be seen surrounding her.

* * *

Clifhanger! Lol, not really. Ah, well. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Thank You! You guys are great! 

-Raven


	3. Raven?

This next chapter I believe is the craziest yet! I hope you all like it! I'm sorry it took so long. I've just been pondering when to stop and then I got caught up with homework, but I'll try to have the next one up sooner. Here's the all the stuff! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own Cookie, My Dodo Bird!

Dedication: To my Dad, who gave me the idea for the next chapter. Luv Ya, Dad!

* * *

The next morning, the titans were sitting down to breakfast, when Raven skipped into the room.

"Friend Raven! You have awakened!" Starfire called running over to hug Raven. Surprisingly, Raven hugged her back.

"Raven, you gave us all a scare. What happened?" Robin asked walking over to pry the two girls apart.

"Oh my goodness! Did I scare you? I'm ever so sorry!" Raven replied in a very un-Raven like voice. She no longer spoke in a monotone, but in a bright cheery voice.

"Uh, is Raven ok?" Beast Boy asked them, looking over at Raven worried.

"Of course I'm ok, Silly!" Raven giggled.

"Dude! She just giggled!"

"Maybe Friend Raven is just...happy?" Starfire looked very confused.

"She's more then happy, Starfire. I think Rae's gone nuts!" Cyborg said looking over at Raven who was skipping around the room, humming to herself.

"Starfire! Let's go shopping!" Raven called jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

"You wish to join me in the earthly ritual of clothes buying?" Starfire beamed.

"Yes, it sounds like so much fun!"

"But wait! Are you sure that would be ok with Robin?" Starfire asked turning to the Boy Wonder. "You have said that we must decrease our visits to the Mall of Shopping and work more on the solving of crime.

"Ya, its fine, Star. You and Raven go shopping while we try to work things out over here." Robin said pushing the girls out the door and shutting it quickly.

"We better get a move on finding out what's up with Raven." Cyborg told the other two turning to the titan's computer. "I say we start out with the surveillance cameras."

* * *

Starfire looked up at the door that had just been shut in her face. She hadn't even had a chance to say farewell. Sighing, Starfire turned to see an exited looking Raven.

"I suppose we should go off the Mall of Shopping, like Friend Robin said," Starfire to her, slowly flying off in the direction of the mall.

"Don't worry, Starfire! I'm sure Robin didn't mean to be mean." Raven said in her new cheery voice. This lifted Starfire's spirits a bit.

"Yes! I'm sure Friend Robin is just very busy and wants to get right to work!" And with that, the two girl continued flying towards the mall.

* * *

Back a Titan's Tower, the boys weren't having as much success...

"Why the hell would you let Raven put a password on the surveillance footage for her room!" Beast Boy andCyborg were yelling while Robin was trying to hack into the surveillancecamera's memory that was linked to Raven's room.

"She said that if there was an emergency, she'd tell us the password! And besides, if I didn't let her haveone, she wouldn't have let me into her to put up the camera! You're just upset, that now you can't sneak down and watch Raven's privet footage without having to crack a password!"

At these words, Beast Boy turned into a jaguar and lunged and Cyborg hissing,

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU KNOW THAT!"

The Boy Wonder sighed. Those two had been at it with each other for the last hour and he couldn't seem to get Raven's password! If only he had paied better attention to Terra. He would have figured out she was working for Slade and none of this would have happened. Beast Boy wouldn't be upset and then Raven would have never yelled at himand stormed off to her room. Why the hell did she have to havethat frickin' password! Damn it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were having a great time shopping. They had been in one of Starfire's favorite stores, Pretty N' Pink, for the last hour, buying tons of pink outfits to wear. Raven had also found a lavender gown in the back whichshe seemed to like a lot. They were both having so much fun, theylost track of time and soon it was 5:00pm.

"Friend Raven! It's getting late and Robin willwonder where we have gone!" To Starfire's dismay, Raven giggled at this.

"You like him, don't you!" she told the alien girl,looking extremely happy.

"Well of course I like Robin! He is my friend!" Starfire exclaimed turning to look at Raven surprised.

"No, you LIKE like him. You love him." At these words, Starfire wished that tameranians weren't so emotional. She could feel her face glowing red with embarrassment.

"Well, I, um, I-I, uh..."

"I thought so!"Raven cried happily, a grin spreading on her face. Just then Raven's communicator rang.

"Hello! Raven speaking!"

"Rae! You and Starfire have got to get down here!" Beast Boy's frantic voice came over and the girls could her shouting in the background. "Robin's..." But then there was a buzzing sound and the line went dead.

* * *

Ick! Shortness! (And a little cliff hanger! MUAHAHA!) I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully I won't have too much homework to do. You are all great and thanks for reviewing!

xxxRavenxxx


	4. In The Basement

I sorry this has taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been having a major case of writer's block lately and tons of homework, not to mention babysitting on the weekends. But this is definitely a longer chapter, so I hope you guys are all happy with it. -smile-

Dedication: To Shelby, although you will never read this story, I would like to thank you for being a good friend and for having that Halloween Party of your's this weekend. It's gonna be so awesome!

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans will be mine! I will rule!...um...I mean...I don't own the Teen Titans...yet. -grin-

* * *

"Rae! You've got to get down here! Robin's..." But then there was an annoying buzz and the line went dead.

-----------------------------

"Robin's gone! We have no idea where his is!" Beast Boy half screamed into the communicator. Behind him, Cyborg was yelling out Robin's name and running all around Titan's Tower. Where had Robin disappeared to? One moment, he was right there and the next, gone!

_I'm going to **kill** Robin when I find him!_ Beast Boy thought running to catch up with Cyborg and hoping that the girls got there soon.

* * *

By the time Raven got Starfire out of the mall, she was in frantics.

"What has happened to Friend Robin? Is he ok? Is he unharmed? Will I ever see him again?" It wasn't long until Starfire was in tears.

"It's ok, Starfire," Raven said trying to comfort the hysterical alien girl, "I bet Beast Boy just meant, um, Robin's...happy?"

"It didn't sound like that!" Starfire sniffed trying to wipe away her tears, but shortly after, most cascaded down her face.

"Come on, Starfire. We have got to get home and find out what happened. Maybe we'll be able to do something to help." Raven told her, levitating towards the tower.

"Yes! We must hurry! Friend Robin might be in great danger and we must go help him. My crying will do no good." And with that, Starfire quickly flew off towards Titan's Tower, dragging Raven behind her.

* * *

Robin shook his head and looked around. Where was he? It looked like he was standing in the middle of a thick fog. He could see past his knee, because the fog layered the ground so thickly. What was going on? How did he getting here? Looking around, Robin saw a girl walking towards him in the distance. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall and her emerald green eyes shown as she got nearer, it only took Robin a moment to figure out who she was.

"Starfire?"

"Why did you do it, Robin?"

"What? Starfire, what are you talking about? Where are we?"

"You let her get away, Robin. You almost let her destroy everything. You are a traitor. You betrayed us all."

"No! Starfire, I would never betray you!" But as he said this, Starfire slowly started to walk away, disappearing into the mist as it got even thicker. It swirled around Robin making it impossible to see around.

"No! Starfire! STARFIRE!"

Robin sat bolt upright. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he was breathing hard. Everything was pitch black around him as he stumbled to get up off the ground.

_What just happened? Where am I?_ He thought to himself. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, Robin realized where he was. He was standing in the middle of the Titans Tower basement.

_So it must have just been a dream. Starfire doesn't really think that I'm a traitor. But then how did I get down here?_ Robin thought walking towards the door, but as he tried to open it, he discovered that it was locked.

"Oh, great! Now I'm stuck down here." Sighing, Robin sat down on a pile of boxes in the corner of the basement and waited for some to come looking for him. He hoped that it wouldn't take long for them to realize he was gone.

* * *

Starfire burst through the door into Titans Tower, dragging, a very motion sick, Raven behind her.

"I think I'm just going to go use the bathroom for a moment," Raven said turning slightly green as she ran off down the hall.

"What happened to Friend Robin?" Starfire demanded, flying over to Beast Boy, her eyes glowing green with anger. Beast Boy turned cowering in the corner away from Starfire.

"Um, didn't Raven already tell you?" He asked quietly hope that the empath had, even though it didn't seem very apparent.

"No! We only heard that something happened to Robin. The connection broke off after that!"

"Oh, well, um..."

"Where is he?"

"Um, he's...uh..."

"Yes?"

"He sorta, well...disappeared?"

"He WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, Starfire. We can't find him anywhere!"

"Poor Robin! He must be all alone! We must split up and find him!" Starfire flew towards the hall.

"Starfire, wait! We already tried that! I don't think he's here."

"We must keep on searching! He couldn't have left the tower! Where would he have gone?"

"I don't know, Starfire..."

"STARFIRE!" Robin's voice ran out through the Tower causing Beast Boy to jump up in shock.

"I'm coming, Robin!" Starfire called out, "Beast Boy, you go get Cyborg and Raven. I'll go find out where Robin is."

"Ok, Starfire. Be careful. We don't want you getting lost too."

"Don't worry, I won't." Starfire flew off towards where Robin's voice was coming from. Leaving Beast Boy to dash off to the garage, where Cyborg was.

* * *

Robin heard voices coming from outside the door. Maybe his friends had come looking for him?

"Robin? Robin, where are you?" Starfire sounded close by.

"Starfire! I'm down here!" Starfire opened the door to the basement and ran it.

"Oh, Robin! I was so worried! I though you had left!"

"Don't worry, Starfire. I would never leave you." As he said these words, Robin could feel the color rising in his checks. Did Starfire notice? "Starfire we got to get out before..." But as he turned around, Robin knocked the boxed he had been sitting on into the door, causing it to slam shut.

"Oh, shit! Now we're locked in again." Robin cursed under his breath, but he notice Starfire had moved closer to him in fright.

"Uh, Friend Robin?"

"Ya, Starfire?"

"Have I ever told you that I am most afraid of darkness?"

"Um, no Starfire. You haven't."

"Well I am," she said quietly moving even closer to Robin. He gulped feeling his heart race faster and faster. As a rat moved in the darkness, Starfire squeaked with fright and grabbed Robin's hand, making him blush even deeper. For once, he was extremely thankful it was dark.

"It's ok, Starfire. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." She turned to him, and he could have sworn he face seemed almost as red as his even in the darkness.

"Thank you, Robin," she whispered. She moved closer to him and the gap between their face became smaller. Just then, the basement door swung open. Starfire and Robin fell to the ground at a desperate attempt to move away from each other.

"Uh, sorry?" Beast Boy said to them. All three Titans were standing in the doorway, with smiles on there faces. "Were we interrupting something?"

"Shut up, Beast Boy." Robin told him, helping Starfire up off the ground.

"Whatever." Beast Boy replied still grinning as they all walked out of the basement and up to Living Room.

_Was that for real? Did he almost kiss Starfire? No! She didn't feel that way about him! Did she? What if she did? What would have happened if Beast Boy and the others hadn't come?_ Robin wondered. Noticing that everyone was staring at him, Robin snapped back to reality.

"Uh, what is everyone looking at?"

"Man, Robin! Where did you go? We were all looking for you, but you disappeared!" Cyborg asked looking confused.

"I really don't know what happened! One moment I was working on the computer and the next, I was lying on the basement floor!" Robin said. He decided not to mention the weird dream he had, just in case it got Beast Boy going on again about him and Starfire.

"Well, you gave us all quite a scare!" Raven said looking still a bit worried.

"Raven! Your here!" Beast Boy said as if it had just dawned on him that Raven was in the room.

"Yup! I've been here the whole time!" Raven said smiling happily as if he had just complimented her.

"Man! She is acting so weird! Hey! Raven, what's your password?" Cyborg said turning to the computer.

_Finally!_ Robin thought. _We can find out what happened to Raven!_

"My password?" Raven said looking confused, then suddenly happy again. "Oh! My password! Ya!"

"Well?" They all asked looking at her.

"It's...Beast Boy!"

* * *

Wow! I bet that wasn't expected! -grin- Well, you're just gonna have to wait to see their reactions. Muahahaha! I will try to update soon. -curse stupid writer's block-  
Please R&R! Thanks everyone!

xxxRavenxxx


	5. Private Footage

Hey you guys! I finished this next chapter! -cheers- For those of you who are wondering about "Goodbye Forever", I'll try to get the next chapter for that up soon as well. Ok, enough of my boring speech,

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, 'cause if I did, Beast Boy and Raven would be together by now. ;)

Dedication: To Camille, good luck with Pharaoh :)  
Me: Come on, Camille!  
Cami: -laughs- Will you ever stop saying that?  
Me: Nope -evil grin-  
(inside joke)

* * *

"It's...Beast Boy!"

A small gasp and then silence ran through the room. Finally, after a long period of everyone starring from an extraordinarily shocked and embarrassed Beast Boy, to Raven, Robin spoke up.

"Well, why don't we have the girls check the security footage now?" He said standing and walking toward the main computer, but no one followed or said anything. Finally, Beast Boy slowly turned towards Robin and trying to hide the redness in his face, walked up beside him.

"Robin's right, we had better find out what's wrong with...Rae." As if his voice broke the spell, the three other titans heads snapped up and the room exploded with noise. Beast Boy stood in the corner of the room, trying to get his thoughts straight. _'Did this mean Raven likes me? Oh man! What if she does? Do I like her back?'_ The changeling peered around Robin to look over at the empath. _'Did she always look this beautiful? With her dark violet hair and bright lavender eyes that glowed with the happiness and excitement otherwise hidden from view.' _Beast Boy thought curiously. Now, more than ever, he wanted to find out who had hurt Raven. He would make them pay for what they did to her!

"Beast Boy?"

"Ya?" Beast Boy replied shaking away the thoughts of Raven.

"Friend Raven wishes you to leave the room now." Looking up, Beast Boy noticed that is was only him, Raven and Starfire left in the room. The other two boys had left.

"Uh, why?"

"She does not wish for you to view her..." Starfire paused as if trying to find the right word and then said uncomfortably, "private footage."

"Oh! Right! Sorry, Rae. I'm leaving." Beast Boy said feeling the color quickly rising again in his cheeks. He rushed out of the room to find Robin and Cyborg fighting to hold back their laughter. "Dude! That was so NOT funny! How was I supposed to know what they were talking about?" Beast Boy cried looking half angry, half embarrassed.

"You would have if you had been paying attention and not daydreaming." Robin said who was now on the floor beside Cyborg, both boys were rolling around laughing.

"Ya man! I bet you were just pretending that you didn't know what was going on, just so you could catch a glimpse of Rae!"

"That's not true! You know that!" But secretly Beast Boy thought, he really wouldn't have minded that much, if Starfire and Rae hadn't noticed him. Smiling to himself as he pictured Raven again. She was just so beautiful.

"BEAST BOY!"

"What? What happened? What!" Beast Boy spun around to face Rabin and Cyborg who were just staring at him. "Really, what?"

"What happened, man? You were drooling just a second ago. It looked like Mad Mod had hypnotized you again." Cyborg said giving Beast Boy a weird look.

"No I wasn't!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "If you guys are just sticking around to make fun of me, then I'm off!" He then turned and started walking down the hallway towards him room. God! He just couldn't get Rae off his mind. What did she have to affect him so much? Maybe she had hypnotized him to like her? Could she do that? Beast Boy groaned, all this thinking made his head hurt.

* * *

Starfire and Raven watched as Beast Boy ran out of the room, looking very embarrassed.

"Do you think he did that on purpose?" Raven asked in a small voice, staring after him.

"I don't think that Friend Beast Boy would really do that," Starfire answered, turning to the main computer. "Come on, Friend Raven. We must get back to work." But there was no noise from the silent empath. As Starfire turned to see what was wrong with Raven, she let out a small gasp. A small tear fell from Raven's face. Mixed with confusion and worry, Starfire rushed over to comfort her friend. _'Why had Raven been crying? Sure she didn't WANT to see her in her Bedroom. Why had Raven gone from happy to sad in a matter of minutes?' _Starfire thought trying to comfort Raven.

"Please, Friend Raven! Tell me why you are so upset?" Raven looked up, her lavender eyes fixed on Starfire's green ones.

"H-he doesn't like me!" She cried pointing to where Beast Boy had been only moments before.

"Beast Boy? What are you talking about? Of course he likes you!"

"B-b-but didn't you see the way he looked at me?" Raven wailed. Starfire hated seeing her friend this upset.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Please stop crying Friend Raven." Starfire told Raven, pulling her to her feet and flying towards the computer. "Come on, the sooner we get you back to normal, the better." Although Starfire like it when Raven when shopping with her, all this flipping of emotions was kind of freaking her out. As Starfire skimmed threw the tape looking for unusual things, she glanced over at Raven. Surprisingly, Raven seemed to be all peppy again. She was bouncing her foot and humming happily with a big grin on her face. Shrugging Starfire turned back to the footage and peered at the dark screen of Raven's room. Starfire thought she noticed someone in the corner of the room. It looked like a young man with dark blue hair and black eyes that were...glowing red?

"Friend Raven? Do you know who that is?" Starfire asked pointing at the small figure on the screen. Raven squinted to get a better look at the figure. After a few seconds, she let out a gasp and dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

_'I wonder if the culprit left any evidence in Raven's Room.'_ Beast Boy had noticed that Raven's door was ajar and he decided to take a look around. After all, Raven didn't seem like she would mind, now that she was happy all the time. As the Changeling slipped into the dark room, a feeling of unease swept over him.

_Dude! No wonder Raven's cranky all the time. She spends all of her time in this dark room. It's so depressing!'_ Looking around, Beast Boy spotted a black dresser in the corner of the room and, being the curios green elf that he was, ran over to take a look. As he opened the top drawer and peaked inside, he let out a small squeak and quickly shut it again. Inside was a variety of lavender undergarments. It had never come across Beast Boy that Raven wore them, but now that he thought about it, he guessed she'd have to, being a girl and all.

_'I wonder what Raven looks like in these?" _Beast Boy thought glancing over at the drawer again, but he stopped and shook his head.

_'Stop it, Beast Boy. There's no need to get crazy.' _Beast Boy turned back to the dark room, finishing his "Drawer Exploration," and went over to Raven's bed, where the team had found her the night before. Looking around, Beast Boy saw a small amulet on the floor that he hadn't noticed before. Picking it up to examine it, Beast Boy felt a rush of coldness sweep over him, like he had just jumped into a pool of ice water. The amulet was made of some type of silver and had a dark blue gem in the middle that gave Beast Boy the creeps when he looked into it. Suddenly, Beast Boy heard lots of shouting coming from outside the room.

_'I wonder if they found out anything.' _Beast Boy slipped the amulet in his pocket and ran out of Raven's Room into the main living room. He saw Raven was flying around in a great deal of panic, while everyone else was trying to calm her down.

"Rae!" Beast Boy called out causing the empath to halt right in front of him. 'Uh, Rae, I found this amulet in you room." he said taking it out of his pocket and showing it to her. "I was wondering..."

"Where did you find that?" Raven interrupted him, her voice sounding deadly. Beast Boy looked taken aback at Raven's sudden change in emotions.

"Uh, well I was looking around in your room and, um..." He mumbled feeling embarrassed, but he stopped talking when he noticed that Raven was more pale than usual, she looked like a ghost.

"Uh, Raven? Are you feeling ok?" Robin asked walking up to her. After a few moments of silence, Raven finally managed to speak.

"I know who did this to me," she whispered so quietly that all the titans had to strain to hear her. "It was... (To be continued)

* * *

-gasp- I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist. I will try to update really soon, but it might not be as long. Thanks everyone for the reviews! You guys are wonderful!

xxxRavenxxx


	6. Darce

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't had time to update sooner. I hope I'll be able to write over winter break, but I can't make any promises. Here's the next chapter! It's basically Raven and her brother's story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD!...um, -cough- anyway...

Dedication: To Olivia, my skiing buddy! May we learn to Skipper Ski without getting stuck in the snow and have to have a ski patrol come and get us out. O.o

* * *

"I know who did this to me," Raven whispered so quietly that all the titans had to strain to hear her. "It was...my brother."

All the titans sat there, shocked at Raven's answer. None of them knew Raven had any family, besides her parents, let alone a brother.

"So...how did that happen?" Beast Boy asked, feeling utterly confused.

"Well, my brother was always the more "evil" one of us. We use to be great friends, but his love of evil, well, tore us apart."

"I'm so sorry, Friend Raven. I know what it feels to have a sibling that tries to do bad things. My sister, Blackfire, was also like that. But that doesn't mean that she's not my sister. It's just we dislike each other greatly or more like she dislikes me."

"Actually Starfire, it's a little bit more complicated than that. See if you remember, my father is a demon, so his evil corrupted my brother. "

"How was he corrupted? I mean, you turned out ok, didn't you?" Beast Boy asked feeling a bit nervous finding out that Raven had a brother.

"I really don't know. Nobody does, it's just he was more of the demon and I was more like my mother. They called him Darce, which means Dark One. Of course, he wasn't so "dark" when we were little. I guess, the monks of Azar just knew. He loved our father, even with all the evil things Trigon had done. Maybe the affects rubbed off on Darce." Raven said quietly.

Now Beast Boy was 100 percent confused. Raven had seemed to be back to her normal self. What was happening?

"I know this is kind of hard for everyone to handle." Raven paused for a moment to think before going on. "I know! I'll show you. It will give you a better picture of Darce."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Robin asked standing up.

"I'll show you," Raven sat down and started to chant in her ancient language. The titans started to grow drowsy as she chanted. Suddenly a loud noise startled Beast Boy and he woke up.

* * *

Young Raven was sitting just outside the gate of Azar. She was meditating when a boy a little older with dark blue hair ran into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're….oh! It's just you, Darce."

"Raven, come quickly! Father's going to destroy another planet and I want to watch."

"No, Darce. I don't want to see. And mother wants us to help with dinner."

"Well I'm going to watch. I'm going to be a powerful demon like dad one day!"

"No your not! You can't be a demon! Demons are bad!"

"But father's not bad! He's great!"

"Shut up! You're such an idiot!"

Young Raven's loud shout shook the titans out of the trance. Beast Boy looked over at the two kids talking by the gates that stood outside a magnificent city.

"Hey! That girl looks like Raven!" He called over to the titans and pointed to Young Raven. The Titan ran over to where Young Raven and Darce were standing.

"Raven! Where are..." Robin stopped in mid-sentence as he tried to shake Young Raven's shoulder. His hand when right through her. "What's happening?" He asking turning back to the team.

"You're in a memory. My memory." They all turned around to see Raven walking towards them. Though, this Raven was wearing a brown cloak.

"Friend Raven! Thank goodness you're here! Why are we in your memory? Why are you wearing that cloak? Why..." Starfire burst out in a flood of questions while flying over to hug Raven. But Raven lifted her finger to her lips, motioning Starfire to be quiet, before pointing towards her younger self.

"Darce! Why are you acting this way? Father never interested you like this before!"

"Father is the most powerful person ever! He will rule the universe! And when he does, I will be right beside him!" Darce shouted before running away from Young Raven. The little empath dropped to the ground crying. He brother's action's scared her. She was worried about what was going to happen to them. Suddenly the world around then began to change, like the picture was melting. Starfire squealed and clung to Robin. After a few more seconds, another picture appeared before them. It was the same city, except now it was in runes.

"What happened to this place?" Beast Boy stepped forward towards the fallen city.

"Azar, left in ruins" Raven murmured, putting her hand on Beast Boys shoulder and pulling him away from the destroyed Azar. As they stepped back, two figures appeared. One was Raven and the other was Darce. The titans could hear their shouts.

"Look what you did, Darce! You destroyed our home, our family! You are horrible!"

"Little Raven. Little, Immature, Raven. I always was smarter than you. Don't you see? I'm not horrible, I'm the most powerful being ever! Just as I was meant to be! Father may be in hiding, but I am here and I will destroy anything that gets in my way." Darce's cold, cruel laughter ran out making the titan's flinch.

"Well, than you'll have to destroy me! I won't let you do this, Darce! I won't let you ruin everything!"

"Raven, why would you stand against me? Your own brother? Do you really think you can fight me and win? Why don't you just join me? Join your family in power! This is where you belong."

"I'll never join you, Darce. What you are doing is wrong!" Raven stood in front of her brother, not letting him get by her.

"Well then, Raven, you'll just have to suffer the consequences." Darce let out a bolt of blue power surrounding Raven. She began to scream, her body twisting a flailing, trying to get away from her brothers magic. Beast Boy let out a yell and ran towards Raven, but the other Raven (in the brown cloak) held in him.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy yelled at her, trying to get away. "Why won't you let me help her?"

"There is nothing you can do." She answered softly, letting go of Beast Boy. He fell to the ground, and a small tear trailed down his cheek. It hurt him to see Raven tortured like this. He just couldn't stand it. He felt strong arms pull him off the ground and he turned around to see Raven looking at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and knowledge of how he felt. Beast Boy nodded, understanding what she wanted. She wanted him to know this was only a memory, it had already happened, but it would be over soon. A scream brought his attention back to the Raven in the memory. Her whole body grew black and a powerful magic from with in her seemed to burst. Darce was thrown back and his image shattered. Raven's body crumpled to the ground, the magic that surrounded her disappeared and the image blacked out. The shocked titans turned back to the other Raven.

"You thought Darce was gone. You thought you had killed him!" Robin said feeling amazed at what he had just seen. Raven nodded her head sadly.

"But you realized he's back. Man, that's so weird!" Cyborg said looking around. "And Raven, why are you wearing a brown cloak?" Raven smiled and beckoned for the titans to follow her. The group soon got to a huge, black iron, door. Raven lifter her hand and the gates swung open to reveal a dark portal.

"Friend Raven, do we really have to enter the portal that seems to lead into infinite darkness?" Starfire asked nervously inching towards Robin. Raven nodded her head and stepped closer towards the portal.

Suddenly, something clicked in Beast Boy's mind. This had happened to him before. The cloaks, the portals, the...weirdness! "Oh no! This can't be happening again. Cy, were back in..." But Raven covered Beast Boy's mouth before he had a chance to finish the sentence. Motioning to him to keep silent, she stepped into the portal. Starfire clung to Robin's arm as Raven disappeared.

"Must we follow her? Why can't we just wait for her to get back?" Starfire asked looking deeply frightened.

"I think Raven needs for us to follow her. She must need to show us something. Come on, let's go." The titan's then stepped into the dark portal.

* * *

What will be on the other side of the portal? What has become of Raven? Will Robin and Starfire ever kiss? Will Beast Boy ever confess he love for Raven? And why is Raven wearing a brown cloak and hardly talking? All of these will (hopefully) be answered in the next chapter! Yay! -throws confetti- I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please R&R! It was kind of rushed because I was exited to get it up. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing at parts. I'll probably include an easier to read, sum up of the whole Darce and Raven Fight in the next chapter for those who didn't understand what was going on. I might not be able to update very soon because of Christmas, but I will try! Happy Holidays everyone! And thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are wonderful!

xxxRavenxxx


	7. A Rainbow of Ravens

Hey! I've been away for so long and I'm really sorry this story has been put off. I was having trouble catching up with my homework and such. This chapter might be a little shorter, but that's because I've been in a rush to get it posted. I'll make the later chapters longer.

Dedication: To Brandon, sorry for stealing your hat

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, but I have a plan!  
1. Find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.  
2. Beg the owner of Teen Titans to let me buy the Teen Titans.  
3. If that doesn't work...figure out a better plan.

* * *

The titans stepped out into a vast, dark strip of land. Starfire was clutching onto Robin's arm. The alien girl's grip was so strong that Robin could feel his arm start to go numb. As he looked around, Robin noticed that Raven was nowhere in sight. Where could she have gone? Just as he thought this, Raven (who was clad in bright yellow) appeared by his side. She was wearing thick brown glasses and held what seemed to be a very old spell book. 

"Welcome. We are so glad you have come." She said in a soft voice.

"We?" Robin looked around and noticed an array of colors appearing all around them.

"Yes, we are Raven's emotions. We are part of Raven. You may have noticed, but Raven has been acting…unusual lately. That's because of us. Well, some of us."

"Wait! I don't understand. You all are Raven?"

"Yes and no. We are all a part of Raven, and yet we are our own emotions. All of us combined equal Raven. If one of us is stronger than the others, it causes havoc. And that's exactly what has been happening."

"So that's why Raven was so happy and peppy. It was her emotions gone haywire." Robin said, though he still didn't quite understand how this happened and what Raven's creepy brother had to do with it. Another Raven then suddenly appeared beside Beast Boy, grinning ear to ear. She wore a bright pink cloak and her eyes were lit with excitement.

"Hey it's you!" Beast Boy exclaimed pointing to Raven. She smiled and then swept him up in a big hug.

"Welcome back! I'm so glad you came! So is Affection, she can't wait to see you!"

"Affection?" Beast Boy asked looking confused.

"Yes, she is so wonderful! But Raven rarely let's her come out."

"Affection is a new emotion of Ravens. In fact, we didn't know she existed until this whole ordeal." The yellow clad Raven explained gesturing towards a Raven wearing a purple cloak. She stepped away from the other emotions are rushed towards Beast Boy.

"Oh Beast Boy! You're finally here!" Affection cried and then swept her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss. Beast Boy just stood there with the purple clad Raven hanging on him and a look of complete shock on his face. Everyone looked from Beast Boy to Affection then back to Beast Boy, when a roar erupted from the group of emotions.

"NOOOO!" A Raven with a bright red clock stormed out of the group and charged towards Beast Boy and Affection. Anger sized Affection and threw her across the ground. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you _kiss_ him!" She let out a yell as black magic surged out of her hands and wrapped itself around Affection.

"No, wait! Don't hurt her!" Beast Boy yelled running towards Affection. But as he ran to save the emotion, he was hit with Anger's magic. There was pain, anguish, and then darkness.

* * *

"Beast Boy? Friend, are you unharmed?" Starfire's face came slowly swimming into view. 

"Uh, yeah I'm ok...but wait! What about Affection?" He suddenly sat up straight, his green eyes filled with worry for the sweet purple-cloaked Raven.

"Oh, Beast Boy. I-I-I'm so so sorry. She's gone" Starfire whispered, tears swimming in her eyes.

"G-g-gone? How can she be g-" His voice failed him. What had happened? With Affection gone, did that mean Raven could love?

"She's not complety gone." A voice echoed throughout Raven's mind as the brown clocked Raven stepped forward.

"How can she not be gone? It looked like she was destroyed by Anger." Robin asked turning to look at the brown-cloaked Raven. But she shook her head and motioned to the yellow Raven, who stepped forward and cleared her throat to speak.

"My name is Knowledge and this is Wisdom" she said gesturing to the brown-cloaked Raven. "You will notice that she rarely speaks, but will when she feels it's necessary. What Wisdom is meaning to tell you is that Affection isn't gone. She is simply with Raven."

"Um, how can she be with Raven? We're all with Raven. We're in her mind!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Darce has trapped Raven inside her own mind. It's caused panic and all the emotions have been scrambled up. And now Affection is with her. Darce has somehow convinced Anger to side with him, though I don't see how that's possible." Knowledge said, the last part more quietly. And Beast Boy understood why. Knowledge was supposed to know everything about Raven, after all, she isn't called Knowledge for nothing. But Darce had really messed with Raven and her emotions, so now everything was really mixed up.

"So now we have to find Raven, and save her!" Starfire exclaimed, "But, friends, how will we accomplish such a...difficult task." She looked around the vast dark landscape of Raven's mind and subconsciously floated closer to Robin.

"Well, first we must find her." Knowledge told her. "Darce keeps moving her around to make it more difficult for us. Also, he has Anger guarding her cell, which means we must get past her to reach Raven and Affection."

"Well then we'd better split up. Beast Boy, you go with the emotions, Cyborg, I assume you can handle well on you own?" Robin said authoritatively. Just because they were in Raven's mind didn't mean he still wasn't the team leader.

"Sure, I'll be fine. So that leaves Starfire to go with you." Cy said giving Robin a sly look.

"Um, yeah. I guess so." Robin said trying hard to blush, although the whole team could see he wasn't succeeding.

"Oh, yes. That is quite good." Starfire looked a Robin and blushed as well.

"Well, then. We'd better get going if we are going to find Raven." Beast Boy walked towards Knowledge. "You must have some idea where she might be."

"No, I'm sorry, but I do not. We must simply search everywhere." Knowledge said looking out at the vast, dark landscape.

"Alright team. Let's go find Raven!" Robin started off with Starfire in one direction while, everyone else fell into their groups, leaving Cyborg left all alone.

"Well," he sighed, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Alright, well this took longer than I had expected. In fact, it has been a year and three days since I last updated. I would have updated on the 13th to make it exactly a year, but somethings happened that made that not possible. I apologize to everyone sincerely. I realize that toward the end, I might have rushed it a bit. And Cy was a tad out of character. I just wanted to get this chapter posted ASAP. I'm going through a difficult time right now, so my updating might take a little more time than usual. (But not a whole year, hopefully.) Though, when I'm feeling down, I tend to write, so that might be a good thing. Again, my apologizes to everyone who has waited so long for me to update. And I will try to get the next chapter up very soon. I have already started on it. :) 

xxxRavenxxx


End file.
